


Only

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, Gen, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sunshine - Freeform, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi spends a few last moments to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only

What would the team say now? Seeing him like this? Iwaizumi thought to himself. His arms held the delicate body of [Name]. They were so peaceful. As though asleep. Ever so slowly, as though he would break the person in his very arms, Iwaizumi ran the side of his finger down their face. From just under their eyes which would sparkle so when ever he was around, down to the lips which would smile so wide while calling his name.

“You are my Sunshine… My only Sunshine.” A small smile broke over his face as he sung the words almost bitterly. It was a curse, it really was.

Leaning down, to just place a soft kiss onto their almost too cool forehead, he muttered the next few lines there, not wanting to pull away.

“You make me happy… When skies are grey. You’ll never know, dear, how much I...love you.” The words actually came out. He knew it so long ago, but had never been able to actually say them.

“Please don’t take my sunshine away.” His tone had gone back to normal as he sat back up, pulling the other closer to his chest. Closing his eyes, Iwaizumi tried to keep the sob in his voice down as something clattered to the ground from his right. He didn’t care though, he was going through something he'd never really felt before.

“I’ll always love you.. And make you happy… If you will only say the same.” He found himself look back down to their face. Taking in every last feature as though trying to memorize everything.

“But if you leave me.. To love another… You’ll regret it all one day.” It was ironic. The exact reason he was here. Though in a different context.

Leaning down once again, Iwaizumi this time placed the cooling body to the cold ground. It seemed wrong to just leave them there, but he had no choice.

“You are my sunshine…” He picked up the very gun he had ended his beloved's life with.

“My… Only. Sunshine.” The handle was wiped onto his own shirt, leaving just a little more bloody residue over the already red tainted clothing.

“You’ll never know… Dear, just how much I loved you.” The words seemed to change on their own, as he stood. Pulling out a cellphone, and dialing a number. Clearing his voice, Iwaizumi closed his eyes.

“The job’s done.” He said after a moment. He didn’t wait for the reply before hanging up. More tears had slipped through his eyes. “My only sunshine…” He muttered before pulling himself to his feet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say I'M SO SORRY.  
> Sometimes I really hate what my mind is inspired by - and sometimes it's au's which make me cry as I write them.


End file.
